This invention relates to amusement game machines having a ball and a playfield, such as pinball or other surface-projectile game machines, and more particularly to a gate device, for such a game, having a variable width passageway for passage of the game ball.
Heretofore, amusement machines have utilize gate members which allow passage of the game ball when in the open position, and which block passage of the game ball in a closed position. Thus, the game options consisted of either passage of the game ball through the gate in the open position, or complete blockage of passage of the ball through the gate in a closed position. A conventional mechanism used in many pinball games consists of flipper paddles responsive to player actuation for selectively striking the ball upward to keep the ball in play and preventing the ball from leaving the bottom of the playfield. However, the flipper paddles provide propulsion means, rather than gating means, and do not address the subject matter of the present invention.
The present invention provides for a gate device pivotable for variable passageway spacing between a wide open and a narrow open position, wherein the spacing in both the wide open and narrow open positions are sufficient to allow passage of the game ball through the gate device to a score incrementing target or the like. These features provide the advantage of providing game play of various complexity levels by selectively providing either wide or narrow gate device openings for passage of said ball.